The molecular-level origins of disease are being elucidated at a rapid pace, potentially ushering in a new era of personalized medicine in which a specific course of therapy is developed for each patient. To fully exploit this expanding knowledge of disease phenotype, new methods for detecting multiple biomolecules (e.g., DNA and proteins) by micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices mounted on a PWB are being developed. The biomolecule detection methods must be rapid, sensitive, and capable of diagnosing cellular phenotype in vivo or ex vivo in the MEMS devices, which require getting an organic fluid containing the cellular phenotype, e.g., a biological fluid, to the MEMS devices. However, one issue in getting the biological fluid to MEMS devices mounted on a PWB is providing a clean channel through the PWB to deliver the biological fluid to the MEMS. The embodiments of this invention provide, for example, a novel non-obvious apparatus to deliver biological fluids to MEMS sensors.